I Found You
by cielafullbuster
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much, you can't bear the thought of being without them in life? You shut yourself away and not even think about trying to go out there and find someone new. But what if that someone new isn't actually new but just forgotten? Join Gray in this rollercoaster ride of his emotions as he goes through with losing someone held dearly to his heart. (REWRITE)
1. Summertime Sadness

**I Found You: Rewrite**

 **Ciela's Pre-Word:** Alright I'm back with _I Found You!_ Summary has changed, chapters are re-written and are being re-written, it's a new plot for this fic! So I have decided to do this because in the original one I kept on getting stuck with some holes in my fic. Sure I could've just edited, but I didn't want to create more work so I deleted all the chapters, but kept the stories drafts and decided to revise them and turn them into something much better than from the first time I've written it.

Sorry for any typos along the way. Also, the majority might already know it, but Mashima Hiro is not my given name.

* * *

 **Summertime Sadness**

It'll be alright. That's what we say, isn't it? We say it after something bad happens, and most of the time, we aren't alright.

We say it when we get hurt or are worried or stressed. But do people even know the right time to say that phrase. The phrase that I most despise, showing meaningless comfort from the person's mouth because they can't think of anything else. Especially when I had lost someone precious to me.

My fiancee, Juvia Lockser. I could say that there are no words to express her beauty, but that would just be a lie. She was a bad luck charm to all but me. She was a lone goddess at the back of a crowd, trying to dilute and blend in her image with every day dwellings.

She was my sunshine, and I was hers. But sometimes that sunshine has to go away.

It's not like I'm saying she's dead or anything, or she might as well be in my world. She's a runaway, just disappeared into thin air with no trace of her left. It might have been willingly or not, the police were even left puzzled about the whole situation.

What if I hadn't gone on that business trip? Could I had protected her if she was kidnapped? I don't believe she left on her own accord, she isn't like that.

I remember before leaving on my business trip how she pouted at the time that I would have to be away. She was wearing a red dress, which contrasted greatly against her pale skin in. I remember kissing those pouting lips, not ever wanting to let her go. Hell, I could've made love to her in the middle of the lobby of the airport.

Her azure eyes were calling to me to stay and ignore those ten minutes left to board the plane. All I could do, was kiss her hard before she had to go and I had to board my plane, promising that I would be back in one week tops.

I also remember, sitting in the middle of a boring conference room with other people, before being told that I had a telephone call from a friend back at home, only to be told by said friend that my fiancee has gone missing.

In the middle of the damn conference room, with the shocked and fake worried looks from the people, as I was comforted with empty "It's going to be alright", all I could think of was how my sunshine just diappeared in the middle of January behind icy rain clouds.

* * *

 **Ciela's Afterword:** Sorry if it's short, as Summertime Sadness is more like an intro and a one-shot to what you should expect in the future chapters. Summertime Sadness by Lana del Rey.

What'chu think, human? I would like to know your opinion so please drop a review.


	2. Drown: Hole in My Soul

**I Found You: Rewritten**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Drown**

Hole in My Soul

 _~Got a hole in my soul, drowing deeper and deeper._

 _And I can't take one more moment of this silence_

 _The loneliness is haunting me.~_

Half a year. Six months. One hundred-eighty days. Two-hundred sixty-two-thousand eight-hundred minutes since she's been gone.

I must be going crazy if I could decipher the days into minutes, with a little help from my friend Google. I don't think I'm crazy, I'm just hopeful. I know she'll come back. I just know it.

I rested my head on the palm of hand, puting more weight onto it as I lazily flipped through the documents in front of me, only analyzing the good feedback and ignoring my new assisstant standing in front of my desk, waiting for me to be finished.

 _Three percent increase on the company's income just last week...new interns hired for their work experience...company's ambassador has managed to win over the client overseas..._

"I-I hope you find everything to be in order, s-sir," she stuttered, fumbling with one of her pink curls. I could feel the embarrassment comingg off her in waves.

I flipped through the rest of the pages, then handed the stack back to her. "It's fine, Meredith. Just go ahead and hand it back to the treasury so they can file it."

She took the stack with a semi-steady hand and nodded her head. "Understood, sir."

She began to walk back to the door to exit as I turned around in my chair to look at the sun receding behind the tall builduings. Another day will soon be gone, and it will be six months and one day.

"Uh, Mr. Fullbuster...sir?" began Meredith, her heels stopping. I assume she's standing in the middle of my door; half her body inside my office, the other half in the lobby as she still balances the stack of documents in her arms.

"Yes?" I called absently, still watching the orange light sun outside turn to a light blue twilight.

"Your partner is here."

"Which one?"

 _Dreyar's grandson, by any chance?_

"Mr. Vastia," she answered. I swear, I heard her voice go soft and dreamy just by saying his name. Stupid girl.

I gritted my teeth a little. "Let him through."

I heard footsteps and the door squeaking as it opened wider. I made a mental note to have it oiled soon.

"Goodnight, Mr. Vastia," Meredith let out huskily, as I turned around to face my business partner. She fumbled when she saw me fully turned around. "A-and goodnight to you, Mr. Fullbuster."

"Have a nice night, Meredy," replied Vastia, making the girl flush with color. She stood for a moment still half in my office and half out.

"Goodnight, Meredith!" I said aloud, a sign for her to leave.

The flush decorating her face turned a darker shade as she finally shut the door behind her, but not before throwing a last longing look to Vastia's back as he moved to sit in the chair in front of me.

I shook my head as Vastia grinned. "Please don't fuck around with my female staff in anyway. I need them to concentrate on their work."

"Please, you know I don't do that often. Besides, it's only Meredy that has gotten my attention right now."

"Most especially Meredith," I said pointedly. "So far she's the best assisstant I've had here."

Lyon Vastia is one of my business partners and childhood rival. He is employed mainly as the head ambassador for Lamia Incorporations, while doubling as part of their on field security team. If he ever gets attacked during one of his negotiations, he could always defend himself along with any guards in the room. He has helped me in a few situations, big and small, mainly helping me regain and secure my spot in my father's old company as the CEO President. It's still a small business but quite noticed as it can still only function as a branch from Lamia Inc.

"So, what pleasure do I owe for you to be here?" I asked, ungritting my teeth a little as I started to pack up. The blue twilight outside still remains.

Lyon slumped in his chair. "For once, don't be so polite and uptight. Can't I just visit a friend?"

"Alright," I began, closing my case and leaned back into my chair a bit. "what do you want?"

His face scabbed with his lopsided grin again. "You know the old hag?"

"Yeah, she basically runs Lamia."

He rubbed his hands together. "Well, that same old hag has told me that you haven't had a vacation in almost two years and-"

"Let me guess," I interrupted, "she sent you here to persuade me to get some time off and lay low for awhile."

He pointed his finger at me. "Correct."

"No."

"Gray-"

"We're still at work, so call me Fullbuster," I pointed out.

"Fullbuster," he grunted mockingly, "you've been running your branch for almost five years now, the occasional vacation the first three years. Then the next two years that had come you didn't stop for a single day off and mostly working yourself ragged, even when you were with...you know, with her."

I slitted my eyes and moved them to look at the view outside. The blue twilight was gone now and it was dark out with the street lamps coming to life.

"That was mostly because I was considering our future together," I answered.

"But she's left now, the least you co-"

"What?!" I asked firmly, moving my vision back to him. Lyon stayed silent, but kept a stoic face as his eyes whispered his worries to me. "I am not going to relent on looking for her, and you should know that. I know she's out there, and I am going to find her. I don't have the time to just lounge around my house and relax, knowing that my fiancee is in the clutches of whoever kidnapped her."

Silence spread among us and covered my office. I could feel my nostrils flaring a little, and a vein in my head twitching, usually only when I get worked up.

"You know they don't have enough evidence to prove that she had been kidnapped. For all we know she could've just left on her own."

That got my blood boiling, but I had to settle it down. "Lyon, leave."

"Ah, you call-"

"Leave."

"You should jus-"

"I said, leave!"

We were both now standing up, facing each other. If my desk hadn't been in between us, I'm sure one of us would haave already tackled the other to the ground. Then without another word, Lyon left my office, closing my door firmly, not slamming it like any other person would in this situation, and somehow it was even more painful.

I continued to glare at the door before finally sitting back down heavily, placing my head onto my desk. How many times have Lyon and I argued already? I lost count a few months ago.

I lifted my head from my desk when I heard a beeping noise coming from my desk clock.

 **12:15 AM**

It stood blinking for a few more times before finally settling boldly displaying the time.

I leaned back into my chair before finally gathering my case and exiting my office, then the floor, then the building.

At home, I will eat, then finish whatever I couldn't finish during the day, and finally try to sleep. If I can't sleep, then like usual, I will pace around my house, or start the next day's work, or continue my search for my fiancee. Simple and layed out.

At a red light, I pulled out my phone from my coat pocket and checked the time.

 **12:47 AM**

I sighed. One hundred eighty-one days. Six months and one day. Half a year with a leftover, since she's been gone. Happy anniversary to us...Juvia.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 _[Edited on September 11, 2016]_


	3. Drown: Eyes Closed

**I Found You: Rewritten**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Drown**

Eyes Closed

 _~It comes in waves, I close my eyes._

 _Hold my breath and let it bury me.~_

* * *

 _"What are you doing?" I asked, directing my line of vision from the ocean to Juvia._

 _"Looking at the view," she replied smoothly._

 _"With your eyes closed?"_

 _A nod confirmed the obvious._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because like this, I can see more than using my vision."_

 _"Oh yeah, what are you seeing now?"_

 _She opened her eyes to look at me. Her aquamarine to my almost black, dark blue._

 _"I see you...and not me."_

* * *

"Fullbuster!"

I jumped awake from the memory, losing sight of Juvia and the smell of the ocean. Now the smell of coffee and paper hit me like a wave, and the sight of Lamia's founding CEO wagging her finger at me, gave me a headache.

"This isn't a classroom," she continued in a shrill voice, "so no sleeping!"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I muttered, taking a sip from my mug, only to see that it was empty.

She harrumphed before finally continuing about the idea of merging with a general partnership company that is slowly going bankrupt abroad. The old hag wants someone from one of the branches to go visit the partnership owners and convince them to sign a deal with our corporations. It's a comestic partnership, not really my scene.

"But wouldn't one of the ambassadors suffice into convincing them? So far they had won over many of our clients and helped Lamia expand," a bald man, Jura, explained.

"The ambassadors are only our representatives. They can do only so much before one of the branches finally step in to assure the deal," said Ooba.

"So you're saying that if the company that is going bankrupt sees the success of one of the branches from Lamia, it will convince them even more to merge with us," clarified Sherry.

Ooba nodded her head. "They are located in Bergen, Norway."

"I'll go," finalized Sherry. "Just e-mail me the further details, and I guarantee you the company will merge with the corporation."

I exhaled slowly, glad that the meeting has been finally adjourned. The other branch owners had already filed out of the rooml and outside of the room I could see Meredith with tumbler in one hand and a muffin in the other. I swear she's the best assisstant I've ever had.

"Fullbuster," called Ooba.

I was already half way to the door, eager for the tumbler. I bit the inside of cheek before finally answering, "Yes?"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I shook my head and finally turned to look at the big boss of Lamia. She was already speed walking to face me and I had to look down a little so that I could see her face. For such a small person, she has a very big presence.

"Lyon reported to me last night that you didn't want to take a vacation."

Straight to the point, as always. Ok, then, so will I.

"I have already said many times before that I will not be having a day off any time soon," I firmly stated.

"Fullbuster, if you would look at yourself in the mirror you can see that you look older than me. It's not good for you to be stressing yourself like this. For God's sake, you have enough sick days counted that you can take almost two years off with pay!"

"How is that bad? It just shows that I'm a hard worker," I pointed out.

"Listen, boy, while I do appreciate your work, you need to give yourself a break. Every hard worker has to rest for a bit before they continue."

"My answer is still no."

Her hands curled into two small fists and her thin lips became even thinner. "I can't have you working in the condition you're in. I have enough authority to send you home and saty there until you are well enough to come back."

I hummed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at her. I matched the same firmness she had in her eyes. "You can go ahead and send me home, but I still won't be able to relax, if that's what you want me to do. I will still continue to work from my computer at home as I am a very busy man, you see." I turned around and started to exit the room. "So, if you will excuse me, I have a business to run."

Outside of the conference room, Meredith was waiting patiently, leaning slightly against the wall. I motioned to her with my head to follow me down the hall.

"You're going to collapse one of these days, Fullbuster!" yelled Ooba behind us. "Keep an eye on him, Meredy!"

I glanced at Meredith to see her wave back to the old woman. I bit the inside of my cheek. Keep and eye on me, huh? She made it sound as if I was a psycho murderer outside of prison for a long time.

As we waited for the elevator, I took the tumbler from Meredith's hand and greedily gulped down its bitter contents.

"Uh, s-sir?"

I lowered the tumbler once it was empty. I shoved it back into her hands, semi squashing the muffin she had in her hand. "Get me a refill, and make sure it's stronger than this one."

She stared at the tumbler, poker faced. "Sir, may I ask you something?"

I raised my eyebrow, curious. "Go ahead."

She was quiet for a moment when the elevator opened with a ping and we both stepped in, Meredith pushing the button for my branch floor. "Why does Ooba want me to keep and eye on you?"

The elevator doors had already closed, and now I am stuck with my assisstant who can be very persistant, especially when she wants to know something. I know this because I dealt with a situation like this with her before. It's how she got her job to be my right hand person.

"Sir, answer me," she demanded.

"Don't worry about it, Meredith," I sighed.

I stared at the dial on top of the doorway, counting down with it until we reach our destined floor.

Five...four...

The elevator came to a stop and the dial stood still at four. I looked at Meredith only to see her finger still resting on the stop button.

"Meredith," I began in a warning tone. "I don't have time for this."

She squared her shoulders and staightened herself even more. The pose brought me back some major deja vu. Meredith used this same posed when she asked for a job as my assisstant, but I remember Juvia also doing the same pose when we were children. She wanted to go with me and Lyon somewhere. I think someone else was with us as well aside from Juvia, probably some other kid from the neighbourhood. Later on that kid did the same pose.

"Fine, I will simply ask Ooba later about her request," she announced.

I rolled my eyes. "Do whatever you want. Now, release the button, we're wasting time just standing here." I moved a bit more closer to her and reached over to get her hand off the button, when she swatted my hand away with the muffin. The sudden move surprised me that all I could do was stare at her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have one more question."

"Tch. Fine, shoot."

Meredith leaned her face closer to mine, not in an intimate way, more as if she was looking for something. Her eyes kept darting around quickly, mine mimicking their movements. Once satisfied with whatever she was thinking, she leaned back to her stiff pose.

"How long has it been since you had properly slept? Or had a proper meal?" she asked.

"That was two questions, not one," I pointed out.

"Just answer me," she ordered, exasperation edging in her voice.

I looked up at the ceiling of the elevator. That is actually a very good question. When was the last time I had a proper meal or slept properly?

"Why?" I finally replied, looking back at her.

She gave me an incredulous look. "Why?!"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, why?"

"Sir, unless you haven't seen yourself in a mirror in a long time, you should know why I am asking you this." Her eyes lit up. "Wait, is this why Ooba said to keep and eye on you?"

I'm confused now. "If you're wondering about my well-being, I actualy feel fine."

Her brow furrowed. "Sir, you do not look fine. You look like a zombie. I didn't even realized this until now, thanks to Ooba."

"I am fine, Meredith. Now, please, we've waste enough time standing around here."

I reached over to remove her finger from the button again, but again she swatted my hand away with the muffin. She's already riding on my last fucking nerve.

She held out the squashed muffin to me. "At least eat this."

I shook my head. "I only need coffee, which you could've gotten for me by now if we weren't standing around here for almost twenty minutes." Twenty important minutes which I will have to catch up on.

"No, you need sleep and actual food. No more caffeine. You're going to collapse. I mean, haven't you been hallucinating lately? Any feeling of being delirious, dizzy, or just falling asleep at any time?"

"No I haven't," I snarled.

She shrunk a little, but immediately rebounded. "When I was waiting outside the conference room, I heard Ooba call you out for sleeping during the meeting. You don't normally do that, sir."

"Look, Meredith, I just want to go back to work. I haven't been delirious or had any hallucinations, and I certainly won't collapse. I have already wasted too much time because you're holding up the elevator just to interrogate me about my private matters. I'm pretty sure you also caused some inconvenience to other people in the building who want to use this elevator. So, let this go," I growled the last sentence.

Still, Meredith made no move to release the button. She continued to hold the fort and she had finally worn out my patience.

What happened next, happened quickly. I dropped my case and surged towards Meredith. She shrieked, and let go of the button. At once the elevator began to move, and I felt myself lose my balance and my vision become dark at the edges. I must have been falling forward because then Meredith mashed that damn muffin into my face to push me backwards. A sharp thunk echoed in my brain and I found myself looking at the carpet of the elevator, as the dark corners in my vision closed in.

* * *

 _"What do you mean by that?" I was curious as to what she meant._

 _Juvia looked at me, showing no emotion, before she bursted out laughing, the salty sea breeze ruffling her curls. It took me a moment to join in her laughter._

 _She began wiping tears from her eyes. "It's nothing," she sniffed, "I meant nothing."_

 _[Edited on 11 September 2016]_


	4. Drown:I'm Not Okay, and It's Not Alright

**I Found You: Rewritten**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Drown**

I'm Not Okay, and It's Not Alright

 _~Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again? Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?~_

* * *

"No sign of her in the Polynesian Islands, huh?" I murmured to myself.

"What was that, Mr. Fullbuster?"

"Oh, nothing, Lates. I was just confirming this for myself," I spoke into the phone. "I'll call you back when I remember another area she might have been interested in."

"Alright, sir," confirmed Lates on the other end. "Oh, and also, get well soon, and make sure you're taking care of yourself."

I scrunched up my forehead, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Yes, thank you."

I hanged up my phone with a sigh, all the while scratching off French Polynesia off the list I had written down.

I was pretty sure that memory had given me a clue as to where Juvia might have gone to. _No._ She was taken. She didn't leave, she was taken. The whole time I was blacked out, that memory kept replaying in my head, and it was making my brain itch.

And it was so...vivid. It was like I was there again with her, standing outside of our hotel's balcony, enjoying the view. I felt the warm sea breeze brushing my hair, I could smell the salt in the air. I most especially felt her warmth at my side whenever I leaned closer to her.

For once, I had actually wanted to forget about work and relax into the memory. Fuck the transcripts and labels waiting for me at my desk. I just want Juvia.

The knocking at my door made me jumped, and it was then that I noticed had closed my eyes while I was reminiscing the memory.

Vastia only smirked from the doorway. "Now, I'm starting to regret knocking. That look is pretty scary, you know."

I rubbed my hands over my face. "Just come in."

He proceeded to come in, when I finally took notice of the big plush dolphin he had under one of his arms and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

"What are those?" I asked.

He simply glanced at the flowers, and chuckled. "Oh, these. Well, these are from me." He dragged a chair from the wall and sat himself in front of me, offering the roses. "To my beautiful brother, who I worry about ever so much."

I scowled at him, but still took the flowers, only to throw them on the bedside table. "Quit playing around, Vastia."

"Ah, we're not at work. So call me by my name," he insisted.

I glared at him. "Shut up. And what's that dolphin for?"

The smirk slid off from his face. "Well, this is for you, too. But it's not from me."

I shook my head, and waved him off. "Just set it somewhere over there, then. I'm too old for toys."

Vastia pouted. "You're no fun." He was setting the dolphin down over by the window. "I mean, you look old, but you're still not even in your thirties."

"Please, I still happen to look like how I did in college," I said with a smile.

Vastia kept looking at me with a somber face.

"What's that face for?"

He said nothing but came closer to my bed. It wasn't until I saw his eyes sliding over to the paper on my lap and my phone still turned on to the call registered in the log. I looked away as he picked up the paper.

"So," he began, "French Polynesia, huh."

"I-It...It came to me in a memory," I mumbled.

A distant hum was his response, baiting me to continue. I took it.

"The memory just appeared out of no where in that meeting yesterday. It was after I proposed to her. Remember? It was the party we threw her for graduating from the university. She had always wanted to visit those islands."

Since we were kids she had always been talking about the French Polynesian islands. It was a part of a bucketlist she had. Juvia had said before that the islands were mostly known for honeymoon goers, but I took her to celebrate our proposal. It was the last trip we had together before I had to think about our future together.

"So you called Hibiki to check the islands?" asked Vastia.

"Y-Yeah," I answered, my voice breaking a little. "I thought that the memory might have been a clue to where she might have run off to."

"So you admit that she left on her own, then?"

A sour taste rose up in the back of my throat and I turned to look back at Vastia. "She didn't leave on her own. She was taken!"

"But you just said that it might have been a clue to where had ran off to. Those are your exact words!" he stated, his hand slicing the air to punctuate his words.

I crossed my arms. "You must be hearing things."

Vastia growled when suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," I called, ignoring Vastia as he went to the dolphin at the window.

I instantly regretted inviting the person behind the door. It was one thing for Vastia to see me vulnerable and in a hospital gown-I mean, we grew up together-but for Dreyar's grandson to see me in this state, I wanted to throw myself out the window.

"You look smaller than usual," remarked Dreyar.

"Very good observations skills," I responded, feeling even more insecure about how small I am compared to his hulking figure. "So what brings you here, Mr. Dreyar?"

He held up a calloused hand. "Please, just Laxus. I hate it when people are too formal with me."

"Alright."

He stared at me for a few moments, analyzing me. His light blue eyes were speeding around just like Meredith's had in the elevator.

"To answer your question, I came here to check on your health," he said.

"Thank you for your concern," I answered robotically. I grew unsteady by the silence from Dreyar. It can't be just my health that he's worried about? Or pretending to worry about.

Dreyar cleared his throat. "I actually came here for business purposes, Fullbuster."

I half-grinned. "Straight to the point I see." I motioned to Vastia with a sweeping motion. "Vastia, please leave the room. I have matters to discuss with Dre- I mean, Laxus."

Vastia shot me a look of disbelief. "Are you sure-?"

Laxus raised his hand. "Don't bother leaving. This is going to be quick."

"If it's about my absence from the signing I had scheduled yesterday, I do apologize for my incident," I began. "I will see to that Meredith will-"

"Meredy will not be handling anything for you," said Laxus firmly. "Nor is she your assisstant anymore."

"What do you mean?" I spoked each word carefully.

Laxus moved closer to the bed, bending down at the waist to look me in the eye. I felt like a child compared to his overpowering presence. "I mean, Fullbuster, that my family will not be doing any kind of business with the likes of you." I tried to avoid making eye contact, but wherever my eyes went, his electric blue one would be there. "While you are not even part of my family's company, my grandfather and I did have an intervention with your assisstant, Lyon Vastia, and your boss."

My eyes immediately dashed to Vastia, who has his back turned to us facing outside the window. He talked behind my back?

"The five us have come together to talk about your behavior, health and ranking. We had all finally came to a resolution of having you take a leave of absence-"

"What?!" I shouted.

"-and let Meredy and Lyon take over for you until you are well enough to return." Dreyar straightened up and looked down at me. "We have gone too long tolerating your risky behavior, Fullbuster. It is time you to stop acting like a child."

He continued to scrutinize me for a bit longer, until he finally turned his back and walked out the door, Vastia following right behind him. He didn't even turn back, and all I could do was lie on the hospital bed, thinking, "I am screwed."

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **[Updated 17 December 2016]**


	5. Drown: Drag Me Out Alive

**I Found You: Rewritten**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Drown**

Drag Me Out Alive

 _~Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive? Save me from myself, Don't let me drown~_

* * *

 _A flicker. That's all I saw._

 _It has been dodging in and out from the trees with amazing speed. The figure is small and has been following me since I walked out of my foster parent's home._

 _I decided the best way to find out who it is by leading it to the abandoned house down the street._

 _The backyard of the house is a mess: three feet of weeds, dry, yellow grass, rotting wooden steps, and a couple of broken windows, courtesy of me and Lyon._

 _Lyon! I should've dragged him out here, but then this wouldn't be happening._

 _A rustling in the bushes caught my attention and again I saw a brief flicker._

 _"I'm not going to hurt ya!" I called out to the bushes._

 _The rustling stopped, and all of a sudden, the figure barreled towards me, only to punch me in the arm._

 _"Tag you're it!" cried a girl's voice, before the figure retreated to the bushes._

 _It was then that I realized, the flicker was really blonde hair._

* * *

I gritted my teeth as I stared at my computer screen. A pop-up window displayed in big block letters: **NO ENTRY**. They had already taken me out of my own system.

I slammed shut the laptop on my desk and leaned back in my chair, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Are they really going to ban me from my own branch?" I said to the silence of the room. "Can they ban me from my own position of my company?"

No response from the room. I lifted my head and slumped forward to rest my head on my laptop, reflecting on what Dreyar had said the last time I saw him.

"Do I act like a child?" I murmured.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" asked a small voice.

I propped my chin on my desk to face the doorway to see the nurse that Dreyar had assigned to take care of me. She was clinging to the door with one hand, and the other hand was balancing a plastic tray with a covered plate, a glass pitcher filled with a bronze liquid, a tea cup and utensils.

"I'm not really expecting an answer, Wendy," I responded, motioning with my hand for her to come in.

She grinned as she came in. "So it is a rhetorical question. Head up."

I lifted my head for her to place the tray in front me. "You know, I'm not really that hungry."

"Of course you are!" she insisted, pouring the liquid from the pitcher to the tea cup. "You asked me to make you something, so I did. Besides, it's only a light meal."

She then removed the cover from the plate to reveal grilled chicken, and black beans and spinach salad with an almond dressing. "Bon appétit!"

I reluctantly forked a portion of salad into my mouth, only to satisfy her that I'm eating and for her to move away from me. She didn't.

"You're not having any more headaches, correct?"

I sipped my tea. "Not as frequently as last week."

Wendy hummed and went to sit down on the couch diagonally across from me, annotating a few things in the laptop she brought with her. I have a hunch she's keeping tabs on me for Dreyar. If that's the case, then I will get better just so that he can reconsider our arrangement.

I set my fork down on the tray. "Say, Wendy?"

"Yeah?" she said absently.

"Do you think I act like a child?"

She looked up from her computer screen and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why exactly? Did somebody call you a kid?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just want to know what you think. You know, from the mind of a nurse."

She set aside her laptop and scratched the side of her temple. "Well, from the mind of _this_ nurse, I can't give you a solid answer. I mean, I have only been here three times a day, everyday, for the last week, and usually only for three hours. So, in total I've only spent..."

She paused to do the math in her head.

"Twenty-seven?" I offered.

"...Twenty-seven hours" she confirmed, "taking care of you. But I did learn a few things about you in those twenty-seven hours."

I poured myself some more tea. "And what did you learn?"

"I learned that you warmed up to me pretty fast."

"You have a soothing spirit," I interjected.

Her pale cheeks coloured a light pink before continuing. "You seem to be thinking a lot, most of the time. You can get frustrated easily, so you don't have a lot of patience."

I smirked. "Are you only going to list my flaws?"

"Yes, because even if you are kind to me, you have only been showing your negative side," she said matter of factly.

I gulped down the rest of my tea, thinking of how I only showed my negative side. Pfft! What negative side?

I chuckled. "That's not my negative side that's just how I am, Wendy. You know that little saying: as you grow older, you grow colder."

"Wow, then somebody must have fucked you up badly."

I nearly spit out my tea but choked it down in the end.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," gasped Wendy, who had rushed over to pat my back. "I didn't mean to swear out loud! It's just sometimes I blurt out whatever I'm constantly thinking."

I recomposed myself, and shoved her hand away from back. "Don't apologize. It's alright for a twenty-two year old nurse to swear openly. That's just the first time I ever heard you use a swear word." I looked her in the face. "If you were a twelve year old, now that would be a different story."

I was still lightly coughing when her phone began to buzz from her pocket. She pulled out and answered with a simple, "Hello?" She moved away from me to place her laptop in the blue tote bag she brought with her, all the while listening to whoever was on the other line. "Yeah, I can. Are you outside? Good, I'll be there."

"Your boyfriend outside?" I asked, curious. Even if she is my temporary nurse, I had to know where she was going, and with whom, mainly because I do care about the kid as a little sister. Also because I can't have Dreyar on my back if something happened to somebody he appointed to me.

Wendy nodded her head as swung her bag over her shoulder and as she left she called out, "I'll be back at five so don't kill yourself!"

"I won't!" I called back from my seat. As inappropriate it may be, it is a small joke that we created between us, because she knows that I won't really do it.

Once I heard the front door slam shut, I swiveled in my chair to look outside from the window behind me. I noticed her blue hair as she closed my front gate and rushed a little ways down the street, hopping into the passenger side of a white Toyota Tacoma before the driver sped away.

I frowned. The past week when her boyfriend was picking her up, he always showed up in a black Tahoe. Unless he decided to switch cars today.

I tapped my lower lip as I unlocked my phone and dialed Wendy's number. I was immediately sent to her voicemail. I hanged up and redialed the number. Voicemail, again! This is odd, she would've answered me since the first call.

I uneasily placed my phone beside my computer, and chose to take the tray to the kitchen sink. Going back to my office, I decided to walk slowly through my foyer. I had neared the staircase when I did a double take to the flowers on the centertable.

Usually, there would be white daisy flowers. Instead, there was an odd combination of zinnia and blue salvia flowers.

"Did Wendy put those there?" I wondered. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled as I walked back to my office. "They're just flowers. I'm pretty sure Wendy got tired of the daisies I had there. It means nothing. It means nothing. It means nothing." I kept repeating the phrase to myself until I was seated again on my office chair.

"It means nothing," I whispered, laying my head down again on top of my laptop and closing my eyes.

* * *

 _There's that flicker again, but this time it's slower than usual._

 _I should've brought Lyon with me. She likes him best._

 _Who is she?_

 _I see the abandoned house again. The flicker is speeding up now. Does it want me at that house?_

 _I run until I'm surrounded by weeds, but where's the house? I see the flicker on my side. It should be blonde, but I see blue._

* * *

I'm startled awake by my phone ringing loudly beneath my head, causing a headache. I groan at the pain as I squint at my phone screen. An unknown number.

I slide the icon to answer and practically snarled into the phone. "Hello, Gray Fullbuster speaking. Who is this?"

Silence.

"Hello?" I repeat. My head is starting to pound.

"I would like to meet with you," announced a woman's voice.

I raised my eyebrow. "May I ask who is this?"

"I will be at Strauss Diner across from Vermillion Organisation at three o'clock. Don't be late."

The call ended and I stared at my phone until it went dark. Who was that?

* * *

I parked my car down the road from the diner, but I'm just sitting inside as I looked at Vermillion Organisation (VO) from across the street. The building is huge and built out of marble pillars and stone. It has been standing for over eighty years and passed down through three generations.

I gritted my teeth and tapped on my steering wheel. Laxus Dreyar will be the fourth generation of the establishment at some point later in life. I could've been a part of it by now; almost two weeks ago I could've been a part of it.

I exhaled deeply through my nose as I looked at the clock on the dashboard, displaying that I was ten minutes early. I am suspicious of who wants to meet me. Since it was a woman's voice, I had thought that it was Meredith, but it wouldn't be because the woman that spoke to me on the phone had a higher pitch to her voice than she does, and she didn't stumble on any words. I had hoped it was Juvia, but Juvia speaks much more softly. It isn't Wendy, mainly since she still takes afternoon classes at some university. For sure it isn't the Ooba from Lamia.

"Only one way to find out," I muttered to myself, and got out of my car.

I had never been inside of Strauss Diner before, although I have heard of it. It appears to be small on the outside, but has a large interior. This place shouldn't be called a diner if it looks more like a restaurant. In the air you could hear the clinks of silverware on dishes, the laughter and chatter of people, most of all you could smell the food being done all the way from the back.

"Table for one?"

I looked over at a girl with short, white hair, smiling and standing behind wooden counter.

"No thanks. I'm actually here to meet someone," I said.

Her face lit up. "Oh! Then follow me please."

She lead me into the dining area in the left wing part of the ways before pointing at a booth in the corner. "I'll be by to take your order in a bit. I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing her menu with you."

I wasn't even going to order, but still I thanked her and walked towards the booth. I neared slowly when I got close enough to see the top of the person's head. Oddly, my heart was pumping erratically, and then a wave of familiarity hit me when I saw the the person's-woman's!-head. Blond hair!

I was already standing beside the booth, looking at the woman as she was gazing at her laptop screen, strands of her hair covering her face. Through the strands, her brown eyes flicked away from her screen to look at me.

"For once, you're actually on time," she said, flicking her hair out of her face.

A flicker of blond.

 _"Tag, you're it!"_

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **End of Drown**

* * *

 **Too long since I've updated. I had to rewrite this chapter so many times, and this is the end result.**

 **A thing about the flowers was a suggestion from a friend. The zinnias mean absent friends, while the blue salvias mean "thinking of you." An odd combination really.**

 **And, yes, Wendy is 22 years old.**

 **See you next chapter! (Hopefully)**

 **~Ciela**


	6. Wonderwall: Word On the Street

**I Found You: Rewritten**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Wonderwall**

Word on the Street

 _~Today is gonna be the day, That they're gonna throw it back to you~_

* * *

I was already standing beside the booth, looking at the woman as she was gazing at her laptop screen, strands of her hair were covering her face. Through the strands, her brown eyes slid away from the screen to look at me.

The corner of her lips rose slightly. "For once, you're actually on time," she said, flicking her hair out of her face.

A flicker of blond.

* * *

 _"Tag! You're it!"_

 _The girl disappeared into the bushes until she reappeared on the otherside. "Aren't you playing?!" she shouted._

 _She's the new neighbour that had moved into the really big house at the end of the cul-de-sac. Ur said to be nice and treat her like a lady if we ever see her, but what kind of lady punches another person! I will never understand women._

 _"Hey!" I looked up, the little girl waving her arm to get my attention. "Are you playing or what? Hey! Hey! Hey!"_

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?"

I blinked a couple of times before pinching the bridge of my nose and slightly groaning. I can't believe my mind had wondered off while in front of a stranger. The woman must think I'm some lunatic for staring into empty space. This has never happened before.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, clearing my eyes. I motioned to the empty space across from her. "Mind if I sit?"

She nodded her head and lowered her laptop screen while I tried not to stumble to the booth. She passed the drink menu into my vision. "You should order something to drink. It may clear your head."

I didn't even read the menu. "Are you going to keep me here for a while? Because I have some questions myself that I need to ask you."

She leaned her chin onto the palm of her hand. "If you're going to interrogate me just order a drink."

After Lisanna had brought our drinks, I quickly jumped to what I came here for.

"How did you get my contact info?" The straw from her smoothie didn't even touch her lips, as she set it down to toss me a card she pulled from under her computer.

 **Vermillion-Heartfilia Kozern**

 _Laxus Dreyar, Lucy Heartfilia_

"Guess who I am?"she said arrogantly.

"You work for V.O. _and_ Dreyar!"

She works for one of the top organizations in this world, but most of all she is working with the next generation company leader!

She rolled her eyes and took back the card from my hands. "I don't work for Laxus, we're kind of like business partners. And, yes, I do work for V. O. which is where you want to be a part of."

"What-"

She cut me off. "Let me talk. I have heard about your problem Gray, and it's very..." She struggled to find a word.

"Disappointing," I offered, sipping my iced tea.

"You can say that," she settled, "but hey, your words not mine. Anyhow, I guess you can say that I called you here to help you. I know Laxus is a big lug but he's like that because he cares."

"Yeah, apparantly he only cares about keeping appearances," I scoffed.

Heartfilia frowned. "I mean he cares about _your_ well-being and everybody else's. Take from me who knows him personally. Since I know he can be scary, I decided to more or less advise you from now on."

I pushed aside my tea. "So, you'll be monitoring me?"

"No, more like, I will be like a conscience. You know, like a board of advisors," she tried to clarify.

"That's practically following my every move, and I never had a boards of advisors before because they are such a hassle, so what makes you think you can be my so called 'conscience'?"

"My God you're thickheaded!," she exasperated. "I'm here to actually help you, but if you can't cooperate, then...then it's better to just let you suffer some more!"

I frowned as she packed all of her stuff into a satchel. It's clear she's leaving. But suffer some more?

She slapped her business card onto the tabletop and squared her shoulders familiarly. "The many people that are there for you but you just continue to ignore. Just continue to suffer in the rut you're stuck in until you learn that you can't do everything yourself. For once, open your eyes, Gray Fullbuster."

She then left the wing in a hurried pace, leaving me to stare at the card. The Vermillion logo was mocking me.

 _"Tag, you're it!"_

I groaned. She had similar eyes to the little girl in my dreams, the only difference is she has a small scar at the corner of her left eye. Now I had made a bad impression on two people from Vermillion. What's wrong with me? Is everything that Heartfilia had said true? Am I thickheaded? It's probably just the hair.

"Ah, fuck," I whispered, sliding the card to my pocket and leaving the restaurant feeling even more like a dick after finding out from Lisanna that Heartfilia had picked up the tab.

I stood on the sidewalk for a bit, looking at the Vermillion Orginization building across the street.

"Someday," I said to my self.

As I continued to watch the building, a familiar white Toyota Tacoma passed by. I know it's just a simple truck, but what caught my attention was the driver.

* * *

"Yeah I replaced the daisies. They were dead anyways," said Wendy. She was sitting across from me at the dining table while I nursed an iced glass of water and she typed on her blue laptop. I kept tracing the odd symbol on the cover of her laptop with my eyes as I asked her about the flowers. "The thing is, I didn't choose that combination of flowers. If you ask me, I think pink carnations and red roses make a better bouquet."

I sipped from my glass and let the cold water linger in my mouth before swallowing. "If you didn't chose those flowers, why did you put them on the centertable?"

Wendy stopped her typing and gave me an odd look. "I thought you had noticed them a long time ago? They were on your doorstep for like two days before I brought them to replace your dead daisies. There was even a card attached to them, which I do remember handing to you."

A card? I must've been in a bad stupor if I can't remember a fucking card. "I honestly don't remember," I said. "Did you even read the card?"

Wendy's cheeks turned a soft pink. "I don't usually do stuff like read other people's mail, but I thought yours was wierd, since you know you're like a grumpy old man to people. But I'm not calling you old! I mean like people don't know how you really are."

"Wendy, what did the card say?" Ah, her blabbing reminded me of Meredith's endless rambles.

She looked at the cieling. "I don't remember like the whole message, but I do remember the initial at the bottom. It was a big cursive 'L'."

I sat still. A big 'L' can mean many things. Lyon and Dreyar wouldn't send me those flowers. Lyon gave me his pathetic roses when I was at the hospital, and Dreyar, well, he just doesn't seem like the type of guy to send flowers. I must be crazy enought to even consider that Heartfilia woman. Still, if she has my contact information, then she could be a possibility.

"Hey, guess what?!"

I snapped out of my focus to look at Wendy. "What?"

"Nothing, you just zoned out on me for a while," giggled Wendy. "Oh, but seriously, I won't be able to come in tomorrow in the morning to check on you like usual."

I cocked my head slightly to the side. "Why? Is you're boyfriend taking you out for breakfast again?"

Wendy gave me a blank stare for a few second before finally agreeing. Strange. She's up to something.

I slid my empty glass across to Wendy. "Get me a refill, please."

"Sure," she said, and left the dining room to the kitchen. I'm going to have to stall her for a bit.

"Can you also make me one of those sandwiches you gave me the first week you were here!" I called out, as I moved from my seat to Wendy's seat. Her laptop screen was pitchblack but it turned on immediately once I touched the mousepad. I know I shouldn't but I have a heavy feeling that she's up to something. Not to mention the nagging feeling of knowing that Wendy is half working for Dreyar right now.

"Yeah, I can!" she called back. Good, that'll take her about a good fifteen minutes.

On the screen was a document paper being typed, I read the corner to see it was Wendy's homework. I clicked the tab at the bottom to see she had other documents open. I scanned the titles quickly. Mostly homework and small work tidbits from a hospital. Until I remembered something.

"Hey, Wendy?"

"What's up?" she responded.

"Since when did your boyfriend has had a white Toyota Tacoma?"

Silence, until, "Oh, his other car was in the shop so he had to borrow his dad's."

I hummed low in my throat. "One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Since when had your boyfriend dyed his hair from black to blond?"

A longer silence ensued. I then jumped when I saw an incoming facetime call on the screen. Wendy quickly rushed into the dining room, but she only stood guiltily as I answered the call.

"Wendy, it's already past nine. I've be-"

The caller stopped talking as she saw it was me and not Wendy. I leaned my head on my knuckles and smirked. "My, it's a small world isn't it, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

 _"Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you still playing?"_

 _I stared at the small girl, her hands on her hips and squared shoulders, trying her best to look big. Lyon would have probably laughed at her stance. Juvia would try to copy her. I admired the stance. Lady or not, she's not to be messed with._

 _"Yeah! Ready or not here I come!"_

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **I went way out of the outline from what I had planned for this chapter. But I have this great story planned out and I really want to get to the good part, so my bad if I rushed it. Life is in the way, mainly college, work, and other stuff, so yeah, expect updates like this. {-_-}**

 **Quick Lesson on Flowers:**  
 _ **I remember from Hamlet when Ophelia had like an arm full of flowers she placed a daisy on the ground. The daisy is the symbol of innocence. Also, it's a composite flower and because daisies are composed of two flowers that blend together well, they also symbolize true love. Since Wendy mentioned withered daisies, it should be obvious what I'm hinting at.**_

 _ **I think I explained the meaning of the zinnias and the blue salvia combo in the last chapter. Go back and read it if you want to know what they mean.**_

 **[Does my extensive knowledge of flowers turn you on]**

 **So keep an eye out for symbolism like this.**

 **Well, back to life. See you next chapter! (Hopefully)**

 **~Ciela**


	7. Wonderwall: Doubt

**I Found You: Rewritten**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Wonderwall**

Doubt

 _~By now you should've somehow Realized what you gotta do~_

* * *

"Hey, Wendy?"

"What's up?" she responded from the kitchen.

"Since when does your boyfriend has had a white Toyota Tacoma?"

Silence, until, "Oh, his other car is in the shop, so, in the time being, he has to borrow his dad's."

I hummed low in my throat. "One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Since when had your boyfriend dyed his hair from black to blond?"

A longer silence ensued. I then jumped a little when I saw an incoming facetime call on the screen. Wendy rushed into the dining room, but she only stood guiltily as I answered the call.

"Wendy, it's past nine. I've be-"

The called stopped talking as she saw it was me and not Wendy. I leaned my head on my knuckles and smirked. "My, it's a small world isn't it, Lucy Heartfilia."

The blonde woman only stared at me, her mouth moving like a fish out of water. What could she say in this type of situation? I've caught her red handed! Her and Wendy!

"Nothing to say now," I spoke, "just during lunch you wouldn't even let me talk, and now you have nothing to say?" I glanced up to look at Wendy, she was standing awkwardly looking at the floor and hugging herself. I looked back at Heartfilia on the laptop screen, whom was still gaping at me. Where did that feisty woman from earlier go?

I have suspected Dreyar was keeping tabs on me by appointing Wendy to look after me. I was half right. Instead of a blond burly man it was a blonde gutsy woman, but still, Wendy was doing their work and observing me for her.

I glanced back at Wendy and see that she is still standing and hugging herself but is also close to tears. I sighed, I am a sucker for girls that cry.

My attention was then on Heartfilia. "If you are nearby, please come pick Wendy up. This is too much for her and I don't want to see her cry. It seems you know my address well so pass by."

It took a moment before Heartfilia finally registered that I was talking to her. "Ehhh, sure. I will pick her up."

I glanced back to Wendy. Poor kid, in the middle of all of this. I turned back to Heartfilia on the screen. "Why are you still on? Hang up and come pick her up."

The call ended abruptly and I lowered the laptop screen a little to look at Wendy. She was still hugging herself and looking at the floor. I rubbed my head and finally stood up, moving towards her and gave her a light and awkward hug. She was still and didn't move for a bit before surprising me and squeezing me back harder.

"I'm so, so, so sorry I did this!" she sniffed. "I-I did this b-because I owed so m-much and-"

I patted her head, barely breathing. "It's alright, just don't talk. I'm sure this is too much pressure on you right now with school, work, and that big test coming up for you. I am angry, but not towards you. I will never be angry with you, okay, you're like a kid sister and I can't be mad at my kid sister."

I waited with Wendy at the front gate of my house, my hand firmly on her shoulder, waiting for Heartfilia to show up. I am angry. Why would she send a student to do her work? Still that woman has earned a little of my respect. It's a bittersweet feeling.

Finally, a car had pulled in front of where Wendy and I stood. It wasn't the Toyota but a black BMW. The window rolled down to display the driver tapping on the steering wheel and avoiding eye contact. I let go of Wendy's shoulder and she awkwardly clinmbed into the passenger side. Once she was settled, I dared to walk up to the driver side and lean down. She lowered the window, and for once looked me in the eyes.

Brown eyes and full lashes. She didn't need the smudged mascara around her eyes and the visible redness blotching the white of her eyeballs; a sign she had been staying up late. That and the purplish hue underneath her lower lid. I couldn't help but to think, _"Beautiful."_

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Heartfilia," I began. She bit her lower lip, possibly thinking on how to get out of this situation. "I'll see you at Strauss Diner tomorrow for dinner at six o'clock. Don't be late."

* * *

"Goddammit!" I hissed to myself at my booth, that still didn't stop the people around me to look away from their food and stare at me. I mumbled an apology to the onlookers and returned to my conversation with Hibiki Lates, whom was sitting across from me.

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry Gray, but I can't keep doing this for you. Besides, Ooba and Bob have informed me to not help you to look for Ms. Lockser anymore."

I glared. "And why not? Hibiki, you owe me this favor."

He shook his head, his dark blond hair falling more into his eyes. "This favor has gone for almost seven months, and have been using Lamia's and Pegasus' resources."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Then don't search anymore. Use the information that you already have and just look it over and see if you had missed anything."

Hibiki closed his eyes and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. He exhaled and then, "I will look over from what I have gathered on her whereabouts, but that's it! Once I'm done I'll alert you."

I felt my shoulders relax. "Thank you." I expected him to leave right after, but he continued to stare at me, his finger poised under his chin. "What?"

"I was wondering why on earth did you call me out to this diner?"

I looked around the diner. The people that were around us had already left, leaving Lisanna and a purple-haired waitress to clean up the mess. The smell of gravy, hot stew, chicken, cake and coffee was strongly imprinted in the air.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

Hibiki's eyebrows drew close together. "For as long as I worked with you, meeting in a place like this doesn't seem to suit your tastes. Usually, you would call me to meet you in a cafe or into an office with privacy. Not some," he motioned with his hand in arc around the diner, "family diner." He paused and looked me straight in the eyes. "What is going on Gray Fullbuster?"

Good question. I don't know what's going on. I broke the eye contact from Hibiki and leaned my head into the palm of my hand. Lately I have been so out of character. For Christ's sake, I asked a woman who had been spying on me through a student nurse to meet me in this fucking diner! More like I ordered her to meet me here. I also still need to find Juvia. If she was here with me she would've draped her arm around my shoulders and rest her head against my temple. I always found it comforting. She is comforting.

"Yes, what is going on, Gray Fullbuster?"

I slowly slid my eyes to the side of the booth. There stood Heartfilia with her head tilted, arms crossed and eyes curious. What mainly caught my attention was how casually she was dressed in red running shoes, bleached jeans with rolled cuffs and a plain white T-shirt.

"My," said Hibiki, making me now realize that I may have been staring, "I never knew I would see an angel so early in my life."

I felt my eye twitch slightly. The thing with Hibiki Lates is that he is known as a smooth flirt and a womanizer. He can serious when he wants to be in certain situations, but place a girl of whatever age near him and he will always succeed to charm them.

Heartfilia gave him a tight smile. "How well has that line worked for you?"

"Surprisingly well, but it seems you're one the firsts to not be affected."

Heartfilia giggled. "That's because I'm not an angel." At that Hibiki seemed even more interested.

I cleared my throat. "I shall see you when you're done with your task, Hibiki. Please leave, I have matters to attend here with Ms. Heartfilia."

His fucking eyes transformed into plates. "Heartfilia! Are you the sole heiress Lucy Heartfilia?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me of my status, please."

Hibiki stretched out a long, "Nice," before giving me a wink and a two-finger salute and leaving. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, did you just roll your eyes at me?" asked Heartfilia.

I shook my head. "Not at you, more at his"-I motioned towards Hibiki's figure rounding the corner-"stupidity."

Then remembering what I am supposed to do, I steepled my fingers under my chin and examined the woman in front of me. "Care to explain to me about why you were spying on me through a student?"

Immediately the shine in her eyes disappeared and she looked slightly down at the table. "Straight to the point, huh?"

I felt my eyebrows scrunch together. "Of course I am! Heartfilia, you were using a child for your work!"

She slapped her hand on the table, still looking down. "She's not a child! She will soon be twenty-three, Wendy can take care of herself. Besides, she was aware of the task I gave her and knew the consequences if anything wrong happened."

I tapped my fingers on the table. "So, Dreyar never appointed her to me?"

She raised her head and looked at me. "No, he did. Like I told you before, he cares about your well-being so he appointed you the best there was." Heartfilia then began to curl one of her blonde locks around a finger and shifted her eyes to look at the wall. "Once I learned about that I offered her the task to keep tabs on you for me."

I took in a deep breath, annoyed. "That's the reason why I wanted you here, face to face so you can tell me. Why were you spying on me? I should really report you to the authorities but I really want to know why."

She then looked at me and mashed her lips together. "Why do you think I was looking after you?"

I stared at her. I actually really stared at her. Seriously? Why do I think she's spying on me? For a second, I almost wanted to flip the table over and scream at the top of my lungs of how frustrating it is to talk to this woman!

"I don't kow that's why I'm asking you, genius!" I said exasperated.

Heartfilia was then quiet and her whole body was still, her eyes dull. Her eyes look so similar to that of the little girl's in my dreams, except for the small scar at the corner of her left eye. Then I remembered from earlier.

"You know, earlier today you mentioned some stuff," I said, still looking into her still dull eyes. "You said that I should suffer and that I am thickheaded. What does that mean?"

Her mouth opened slightly and she leaned back into her seat. I was still looking into her eyes, which were darting around everywhere to not look at me.

I sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home," I said, walking past her. "It's obvious you're not going to talk, but this doesn't mean I'm done."

After I had paid, I was standing outside on the sidewalk admiring the V. O. building. Will I ever become a part of it? Will I ever achieve anything I have set for myself? Will I ever see my sunshine?

I reluctantly turned away from the building and headed towards my car. My wrist watch read that it was close to eight in the evening. I sent too much talking to such a woman and barely got anything out of her. Why did she spy on me?

Just as I was about to turn on the ignition, there was someone knocking at my window. I lowered it and saw Heartfilia. She was breathing heavily through her nose, trying to hide that she was panting.

"What do you want, Heartfilia?" I grumbled.

She took in a huge gulp of air. "I'll talk. I will say as much as I can."

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, shoot."

She shook her head. "But, we will first make a compromise."

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Again, I rushed, my bad, but I'm trying to get to the good part. Lousy clifthanger, I know. I'm getting there don't worry, it will soon get good.**

 **See you next chapter! (Hopefully)**

 **~Ciela**


	8. (WW)Winding Roads & Blinding Lights

**I Found You: Rewritten**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Wonderwall**

Winding Roads and Blinding Lights

 _~That the fire in your heart is out, I'm sure you've heard it all before~_

* * *

Just as I was about to turn on the ignition, there was someone knocking at my window. I lowered it and saw Heartfilia. She was breathing heavily through her nose, trying to to hide that she was panting.

"What do you want, Heartfilia?" I grumbled.

She took in a huge gulp of air. "I'll talk. I will say as much as I can."

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, shoot."

She shook her head. "But, first we will make a compromise."

I stared at her. She wants to make a compromise? With me? On one hand I can roll up my window and contact the authorities on my way home about a woman invading my privacy by using a student. Whatever the hell her status is, I will laugh at seeing her behind bars. On the other hand, she can explain herself and I can determine about my choices later. She is also a part of V.O. so I may be able to join in easily if I can get on her good side. Then I am free to go off and truly concentrate on what's important, and that is Juvia. But am I really going to compromise with a lunatic for Juvia?

I tapped my steering wheel. Am I? Begrudgling, I motioned for her to get in my car. Mainly because she shouldn't be standing in the street with all these cars honking at her.

"Are you nuts? I don't know where you might take me!" she said.

"It's either a possible murder by me, or being roadkill by one of these drivers," I said getting annoyed.

Her lips thinned, thinking. Until the driver on the road decided for her. "Hey lady! Get outta the fuckin' way! Yer blockin' me!"

Heartfilia simply flipped him off while going around until she jumped into the passenger side. She buckled up and looked around the inside of my car. It felt wierd to have her in my car. "A Mazda? Am I being murdered by a soccer mom?"

I lightly gritted my teeth and signaled onto the road. "This soccer mom can't tell if she's murdering a cock sucker or a small-dicked student athlete."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smirk. "Oh, I can't wait to tell them that," she whispered.

I turned right onto the highway. "What?"

She laughed. "The Tacoma and BMW aren't mine. They belong to a couple of friends."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Were you thinking I was going to track you down by the license plate of your car?"

"Doesn't everybody do that?" she asked.

"No, except probably you," I answered. This girl is a lunatic, but, why didn't I think of looking at the license plates?

"Where are we going anyways?" asked Heartfilia, looking into the rearview mirror.

I exited the highway and turned into a common road. Hibiki was right, I usually do do my meetings in private, but if I am going to get a girl like Heartfilia to spill the beans, a place like this never fails.

The road soon turned bumpy from the tree roots under the pavement and I moved to park between two spaced boulders. I turned off the engine and got off, Heartfilia climbing out slowly. I moved ahead of her. For almost nine in the evening, there was still a few families sprawled around the grass. It is July, meaning late nights outside with loved ones. A pickup game of basketball was happening on the court and I was hit a wave of memories.

* * *

 _"Pass the ball!"_

 _I ignored Lyon and continued forward, bumping down one of the neighbour kids in the process._

 _"Hey that's a foul!"_

 _I ignored them and made the shot._

* * *

"So you're planning on murdering me in the park with all these nice people watching? You're a terrible killer."

I looked at Heartfilia who was now standing by me watching the pickup game. I walked away from her to the spot that I wanted. A stone bench. This is the same place where I hanged out with Juvia. But it is also the same place I was able to make some risky business with some risky people. She will talk here for sure.

I sat down and Heartfilia sat a ways from me. We were still watching the kids play basketball and every now and then they shouted out their scores and fouls.

"You said we were going to make a compromise. So, talk," I said.

Heartfilia hummed. "Well, I will talk if you agree to what I have to offer."

I looked at her, my armss crossed. "How do I know you will be telling the truth?"

She crossed her heart with her fingers and then raised her right hand. "I promise to tell the truth. But only what I can say."

I was puzzled. "Is Dreyar involved in any way?"

"Not for this," she answered. "Look, the offer I am making is this: you let me advise you, as a conscience, a second opinion, another voice in your head, a board of-"

"I get your point!"

"You let me advise you about how you can deal with your branch at Lamia. Currently, you won't be enrolled anytime into V.O. but you leave that V.O. stuff to me."

"Why? It's my company."

She turned too straddle the stone bench to face me. "While Wendy was keeping an eye on you for me, I did my own research on your company. It's development is too rushed and you still have a debt that you need to-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "I paid off the debt!"

"Let me finish!" she cried. "Yes, you have paid the prior debt, but because you keep conducting these searches for some woman, while using Lamia and Pegasus' own resources, you are creating that debt again."

I clenched my fists. "She is not some woman." Something passed through her eyes, it was fleeting. "Juvia is not some woman. As stupid it may be to some people, she is my sunshine. she is the love of my life."

"Would the love of you life just up and leave you after only a few months of engagement?" Heartfilia bit back.

I felt my eyes widen. "How the fuck did-"

"Gray, this is what I meant by you being thickheaded. The suffering part was unintentional because I was frustrated, but you are so thickheaded I'm pretty sure a bullet wouldn't be able to pierce through." She continued to keep eye contact with me. "See, I know about your situation, I did my own research. Just agree to my compromise, and I can help you achieve your goals even if I...even if I have to put my job on the line."

How much does she know about me? I touched my forehead with the palm of my hand. I stopped listening to the fouls being called by the kids on the courts and concentrated on Heartfilia's cognac eyes. I closed my eyes for a moment. If I agree to her compromisee, she will put her job on the line to work as my advisor, help me with a debt that I had been ignoring, get me into V.O. and possibly help me bring back Juvia. But can I trust someone like her who has gone as far as to know maybe my whole life story?

But I can get Juvia back if I agree.

I felt a hand grasp my wrist and again I saw her cognac eyes. I am starting to hate this bench. "Alright, I'll work with you."

My hands were tight on the steering wheel. Heartfilia was talking but I wasn't listening to her. Did I just get conned or did I let myself somehow? This compromise should be worth it if I can have Juvia again. I wonder if I should call off Hibiki if Heartfilia has this under her control. No, I should let him do his thing, just in case.

I clicked my tongue and sighed. "Do me a favor and flip that visor for me?"

"What?"

"Flip that visor and hand me the box," I said.

Curious, Heartfilia opened the visor painfullly slow and a carton of cigarretes plopped onto her lap. Before she can put them back or anything, I snatched them off her lap and shook the box to pop one out. I pulled it out with my lips, set the box in the cupholder and pulled out the lighter socket and touched the tip of the cigarette to it while inhaling. I placed back the socket and lowered my window to blow out the smoke out of the corner of my mouth before changing hands on the steering wheel to use the other one to hold the cigarette outside, almost in one swift movement.

I felt eyes burning into the side of my skull. I glanced to see Heartfilia glaring at me. "Can I help you?"

"You know you're not suppposed to smoke. You're still under surveillance after that fall you had taken," she lectured.

"I don't see Wendy in my car. Besides, that happened a few weeks ago. I'm fine now, and I needed something to distract myself," I shrugged, taking another soothing drag of smoke into my lungs.

"So killing yourself like that is a distraction for you? You know cigarettes can-"

I turned my head to her and blew the smoke into her face. She coughed and waved the air around her. I chuckled. "I know all about what cigarettes can do to the human body, sweetheart. I had so many people already tell me, even strangers I've never met in my life before. And since I am aware of the side effects, why not just let me do my own health decisions and mind your own business?"

I exited onto the ramp heading back to the diner. I didn't have to look at Heartfilia to know that her face was screaming annoyance at me. As we neared the diner, she spoke up.

"You can drop me off at my place."

"Didn't you drive here?" I asked, tapping ash out the moving car.

"No, I bummed a ride from the small-dicked student athlete," she scoffed.

After she gave me the directions, we continued in silence, me occasionally taking in smoke.

"Okay, I can't with this silence," she began, "how is smoking distracting for you?"

I stubbed out the remains into an ash tray I kept on the side of the door and put the butt into my shirt pocket. I may smoke but I don't litter. I thought of her question.

"I don't smoke often, if that's what's concerning you. I only do it when I am faced with a challenging situation or when I am in deep thought. It is my therapy, that and caffiene but of course I can't have that anymore," I said. "It distracts me because, for one thing, I hate any burning sensation, even when my cheeks blush, I hate it. So when I smoke, I can concentrate on that burning in my lungs. Down this street, right?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "So if you hate any burning feeling, doesn't that mean you hate smoking?"

I continued to look at the buildings. The area was looking more suburban than fancy, from where I expected her to live. "I guess I do hate it."

Heartfilia was quiet for a short peaceful moment. "During any challenging situation that you're in or any deep thinking that you're doing, you feel stressed and close to depressed thoughts. By smoking, you are harming yourself with a sensation that you hate," she analyzed. "So, you are either a masochist, depressed, punishing yourself for some reason, or just suicidal."

I parked in front of the building she told me to. I looked at her after her analyses, my face blank. "Did you just..?"

She winked. "I took psychology during my univeristy years." She turned serious. "But seriously, you are self-harming. Instead of smoking you can talk to me."

I tapped my knee with my fingers. "If I knew you were going to go Dr. Phil on me I would've kicked you out of my moving car onto the highway."

Heartfilia opened her door but still hasn't gotten off. "It's either all of what I just said, or Gray, you have lost all your passion and fire in your heart. I'm sure someone has told you this before."

With that, she closed my door and ran into a two-story suburban house, her red shoes squeaking in the dark. I didn't leave until I saw her get in the house.

When I got to my house, I stayed in the car a while longer, staring at the cigarette butt between my fingers with the dull car light in the dark. The whole time I was with her there was an unsatiated itching on the inside of my skull. I had thought that it was so wierd to have her in my car and to be able to talk to her, without much argument this time. It's because it felt so familiar. Wierdly...familiar.

I stared at the cigarette butt even longer and thought of what Heartfilia said before she ran into her house. I chuckled. She is slowly earning my respect. "Lucy, you bitch," I said with a small, sad smile. "Someone has told me that before."

* * *

 _It was three years ago when I was twenty-five. A year before I popped the big question to Juvia. I was coming back to our apartment very late at night, and Juvia was awake on the couch after almost four cups of coffee. I must have looked like death when she saw me._

 _Juvia had gotten up from the couch and rested her temple against my shoulder. "Gray?"_

 _I was too tired to answered, but was able to weakly put my arms around her and hum a response._

 _"What happened to you? You were so passionate. Where's that fire that I fell in love with?"_

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Again, I may have rushed, but slowly we're getting to the good part.**

 **The explanation for Gray's smoking is one of my favorite plot scene from when I had written the outline. How would you explain Gray's reason for smoking?**

 **See you next chapter! (Hopefully)**

 **~Ciela**


	9. Wonderwall: My Wonderwall

**I Found You: Rewritten**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Wonderwall**

My Wonderwall

 _~Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me And after all, you're my wonderwall~_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since I last had contact with Hibiki and Heartfilia. Wendy hadn't passed by until she had finished all of her exams last week. Apparently, she is still appointed to me to regulate my habits, and more so than ever since Heartfilia had told her I smoked. If I wanted to go to the store, Wendy would tag along and keep an eye on what I bought. My whole house and car has been searched as well while I supervised what she went through.

I still continued to try and head back to Lamia and get back my branch to my control, but even if I tried to set foot into the building, I was greeted by Jura who would simply stand still like a statue and stare me down until I left with my tail tucked between my legs. It infuriated me!

I did ran into Meredith once when I was out with Wendy at the store. She had left to go find some chips while I stayed in the produce aisle. While she was gone, I didn't know if I should've read the information cards about the produce or stare at my phone screen. I chose the produce. The encounter with Meredith was awkward. I was reading the little black plastic card about figs when a small woman was trying to reach the plastic bags above the produce. It was almost comical as this short woman was on her toes and trying her best not to jump in public to rip off a bag. I couldn't stand it anymore and went over to rip a couple off for her.

"Thank you!" she replied with a cheery voice. Her voice didn't match her face when she finally saw my face.

"No prob...do I know you?" I had asked. At first I didn't know it was Meredith. The Meredith I knew had pink wavy hair usually held up in a ponytail or braided behind her back. She was also taller, but the height may have been from the pumps she wore. The woman in front of me whom I was handing the bags had tangled, straight, brown hair and was very, very short. Still the face shape, skin tone, and eyes looked similar at the moment.

Her skin tone had changed at the moment as well from fair to pale and her cheeks grew tinted while she took the bags from my hand and looked down. "It's been a while, sir," she had said. "It's me...M-Meredy."

I looked under to try and see her face and had then felt my eyes open wider. "Since when did you dye your hair brown?!" Of course the first thing that popped out of my mouth was of her looks.

"It has always been brown! I-I just had happened to run out of hair dye in the last couple of days." Awkward silence had fillled between us as had just stood there not knowing what to do. Until I had to ask about my branch.

"Lyon and I are currently running it," she had simply said.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But what are you doing with my company? What are your plans for it while I am out? Is it stable? What problems have you two encountered while I am not there?"

The questions had continued to pour out of me until Wendy had shown up and placed the bag of chips into the cart. Meredith looked relieved when she showed up and hastily excused herself, leaving the aisle and the bags toosed on top of the broccoli.

"Who was that?" Wendy had asked.

I pushed the cart. "I don't even know," I had said.

Running into Meredith was awkward but that was the only time I had a connection into Lamia, and none of my questions were answered! It truly infuriates me that I don't even know what's going on with my branch, and most especially when Heartfilia said she would help me and then go MIA for two whole fucking weeks! I had asked Wendy about her whereabouts but she won't even talk, and I don't want to encourage it because she would then get teary eyed and I can't comfort people for shit.

I sat on a recliner in my living room looking out the window with a photo album Wendy had found in my attic. I still haven't opened the velvet-bound book, mainly since I already have an idea of what kind of pictures it is filled with. I kept stroking the velvet with a finger, looking out the window to see the hot August day passing by slowly until a Tahoe pulled up and parket in my driveway. I could see Romeo coming down from the driver's side and walking up to the door. I had allowed Wendy to have him over since she is preoccupied with me. That doesn't mean she can't see her boyfriend.

The doorbell rung and Wendy thundered down the stairs. "I saw him through the attic window!" she shouted running by the living room to the foyer.

I continued to stroke the cover of the album and looked down at it. I remember when Juvia would be that excited to see me. I now fingered the corner of the cover, debating whether I should open it or not. It would indeed be one long trip down memory lane if I open the album.

"Good afternoon, sir," greeted Romeo from the entryway of the living room. I nodded at him and he came further into the living room, sitting on the matching sofa across the room. "What do you have open there in your lap, sir? It seems interesting."

"Open?" I looked down at my lap to the album to see I have subconsciously opened it to the first page. I looked at the first picture in the book; a picture of me and Juvia smiling at each other and not the camera. She is wearing a white cap and gown with a blue sash around her shoulders displaying her as third best in her class. It's the moment when she graduated from Peregrande University with her Master's degree.

"She is so beautiful!" I heard Wendy say over my head. She is resting her chin on my head and her hands were holding onto the recliner's shoulders behind me. "Who is she?"

I stared back at the picture, mostly at Juvia. "She's my fiancée," I whispered. I flipped the page tentatively and the next picture was a whole new scene. Instead of the university's stone steps and large building, it was of a backyard party. There was white and blue balloons hanging everywhere under a huge white tent, even though it was a small amount of people at the party. There was a circle of people dressed semi-formally around me and Juvia. I was dressed in a white buttton down and black slacks, and Juvia had changed out of her white gown into a slim white dress. She still wore the blue sash around her shoulders and she still kept on the white graduation cap on top of her blue waves.

The reason why there was a circle of people around us was because in the picture it showed the moment I proposed to Juvia. I was down on one knee and I could still feel the sensation of the wet grass. Juvia had her mouth covered with her hands and her eyes wide, her sapphire eyes matching the ring in the box I was offering to her.

Romeo was now standing near me and Wendy and was also looking at the picture. I didn't even feel bothered that I was showing these pictures to Romeo and Wendy - a stranger and a forced spy from Heartfilia. We were all silent, and I'm pretty sure we all are thinking the same thing. _Gray Fullbuster is engaged._ Or...was. I'm not even sure anymore.

The silence was then interrupted when a knocking came from my door. We all jumped at the same time, and Romeo looked out the window while I set the album on a sidetable by the entryway. I was going to look out the window to see who it was as well, when Romeo said, "It's a blonde lady."

 _Heartfilia_ , I thought, slightly angered. "I got it," I said. "You guys can head upstairs and do whatever but fuck each other." I saw their faces turn scarlet before I left to answer the door.

I took a deep breath in the foyer to calm myself down before opening the door. I had opened it when she had raised her fist to knock again. I scrunched my eyebrows together and she lowered her hand. Even looking at her I couldn't help but feel a bit of the anger building up.

"You know, I have a perfectly functioning doorbell there," I said pointing to the button on the side, trying to control the heat from my anger to build up anymore.

"You sound...tense. Are you annoyed by something?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

 _I'm annoyed by you_ , I thought. Instead I said, "Yes, I am."

She feigned ignorance. "It's not me is it?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Counting to ten is not going to help, so I opted to let it out. "Of course it's you!"

Heartfilia only blinked at me and it riled me more to see her not even flinch. I continued to try and be in control again. "Why are you here?" I asked, exasperated. "I don't hear or see you in two weeks and now all of a sudden you're on my doorstep."

She ignored what I told her and instead, "May I come in first?"

I scoffed. "No."

She turned around and started to leave. "Then I guess I will take my leave."

 _Be calm. Be calm. Be calm_ , I kept thinking.

I reluctantly stepped outside and closed the door behind me. "I won't let you in but I will talk with you out here."

Heartfilia returned to where I was. "For more privacy, why don't we talk in your backyard?"

* * *

I thrummed my fingers against the picnic table as I waited for Heartfilia to finish sipping from her glass. My glass of lemonade still sat in front of me untouched. When she finally set her glass down, I immediately asked her, "Where have you been the last two weeks? I had no contact with you whatsoever."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "What about my business card? I'm sure I gave you one the first time we met."

I rolled my eyes. "You may want to check the number because I keep getting connected with an old man who talks in cryptic messages. And, I don't even want to talk to Dreyar right now. I noticed his number on your card, too."

Heartfilia gave me a puzzled look before shaking off whatever she was thinking. "Anyways, I came here to tell you how you can get ahold of your branch again from Lamia."

My interest was piqued. "I'm listening. But, would I have full or partial control?"

She held up two fingers. "You have two options: obtain it with partial control and stay in Lamia a while longer, or, take full control and be independent for a while before I work my magic and add you into the V. O. system."

I tapped my chin with my fingers. "What's the catch for each of the situations?"

Heartfilia wrapped her fingers around her glass of lemonade and just held it. "If you choose to have partial control, you will still be under Lamia, for...say a few months longer. But during this time, you will be under their surveillance and will have to work alongside a Lamia agent. Most likely the Head of Ambassadors. If-"

"Wait," I stopped her. "You mean I would have to work with Vastia? Lyon Vastia?!"

"Is he the Head of Ambassadors?"

I looked at her like she was stupid. I thought she did her research? "Yes!"

"Then yes. But why what's wrong with him? I have never met him but I have heard good things about him," she sipped her lemonade while observing me.

I narrowed my eyes at her before finally touching my lemonade and taking a sip, choosing not to answer. Who knows what Heartfilia is up to right now? Especially with the information I give her.

"I'll take it you don't want to talk about him," she observed, and her eyebrow twitched, possibly thinking of something. She moved on. "Before I was interrupted by you, if you take full control, then you would leave Lamia at most in two weeks and be an independent company for a while. Note that you will not be a branch, you will be marked as an actual company. But, before you may say yes to this option, this one is the most risqué."

"Why?"

Heartfilia poured herself more lemonade from a pitcher on the end of the picnic table. "Remember how I told you you had acquired a new debt from using Lamia and Pegasus resources to conduct a misleading search?" I clenched my jaw at the 'misleading search' part. Heartfilia noticed this and smirked. "Well, that debt will follow you and would actually a accumulate more rapidly than it already is right now."

I sipped from my lemonade again. "Is it because I'm not a branch at either corporations?"

"Kind of," responded Heartfilia. "You see a branch has a funding from a higher corporation and has a less interest wage if that branch has a debt. But you used also from Pegasus, Hibiki Lates their archive leader. Pegasus has a partnership with Lamia but they are still not _your_ sponsored corporation."

"Meaning I paid more for them," I clarified for myself.

"Look who's _finally_ getting it," she announced. "Haven't you ever checked your branch's bank statements before? No, because you depended on that Meredith assisstant of yours to handle most of the work."

"She did not ha-"

She held a hand to shut me up. I could feel a heat creeping on my neck and it is making me frustrated. "I'm not going to argue about that with you right now. Let me finish and you drink your lemonade."

She continued. "So if you understand the things you have done to get that debt again, then as an independent company you would also have an extremely high chance of going bankrupt and losing everything you have. Which means, even before I add you into the V. O. system, you can be obliterated by that debt and end up in prison."

It was hard for me to swallow the last of my lemonade. Prison?! No, I will not end up there. I have to succeed and be a better person than _he_ was. I kept staring the empty glass in my hand, my knuckles turning white from gripping the glass hard. Both options actually sound like terrible ideas.

"Isn't there a third option?" I asked, hopefully, almost begging. Heartfilia simply shook her head no.

"You don't have to decide now," began Heartfilia. "It's a lot to take in, but there is only two options. I wish there was a third option but right now this is all you have. As long as you are here on leave by Lamia, they may never let have access to your branch and you will accomplish nothing. Think it over, Gray, but make your decision sooner because your situation will become worse the longer you wait."

I grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and poured more into my already empty glass. I was starting to grit my teeth of the decision I am making. "Alright, I will go with the first option," I decided. I felt a tightening in my chest when I made the decision. "But you better help me get into V.O. before those few months pass."

Heartfilia raised her eyebrow. "You must really not like Lyon Vastia." I didn't bother answering and chose to chug the lemonade in my glass before pulling out a pack of cigarrettes and a lighter from the front of my pant's pockets. Heartfilia continued as she watched me light up. "You may not agree with Lyon on a few things but please, try not to mess anything up while you are working with him. Remember, you will still be under Lamia's surveillance and they will be keeping a close on you and your branch, most especially Lyon. So don't fuck up what I have planned."

I turned my head to the side and blew out the smoke from my lungs. "That will be a challenge." I was about to take another drag when Heartfilia yanked the cigarrette from my mouth. I whipped my head to her and saw her stubbing it onto the picninc table, leaving behind a dark smudge.

"I mean it," she commanded. "Don't. Fuck. Up. And also don't contact Hibiki Lates anymore or do anymore of those searches. They are just wasting key resources in helping you move out of Lamia."

I stared at the black smudge for the longest time as she said this. "So, you're telling me, that I should stop these _important_ searches in order for me to actually move into V.O.?" Bullshit. She doesn't undestand. She doesn't understand at _all._

Heartfilia gave me a long look before flicking the remains of the cigarrette she stole from me to my face. I swatted the remains with my hand before it hit my face, angry. She then stood up and began to walk off.

"I didn't get an answer from you!" I shouted after her. "Are you telling me _she_ is holding _me_ back?! Is that what you're saying!"

Heartfilia walked into my house and it wasn't long before I heard the start of a car and then driving off. I still sat the picninc table, looking both of the empty glasses and pitcher and the remains of the cigarrette. Angry and confused, I threw the pitcher on the ground.

Through an open window from my house I could hear music playing. It was from Wendy's playlist. I knew the song that was currently playing well since Wendy played it everytime when she was cleaning. I always heard the strum of the guitar and strings before, but now I could only listen to the raspy voice singing the lyrics.

I laid my head on the picnic table. I was angry because Heartfilia may be right. She may be right that I am being held back by Juvia. And it made me confused; should I be angry at Heartfilia for pointing out the truth, or should I feel sad for still trying to hold on to Juvia even though she is gone.

When the song ended, a couple of lines reluctantly got stuck in my mind. Could they be true?

 _Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me And after all, you're my wonderwall_

 **Final part for Wonderwall. I will then post a list of all the songs that inspired me to write I Found You and its parts on a seperate chapter.**

 **~Ciela.**


	10. Drive: Uncertain

**I Found You**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Drive**

Uncertain

 _~And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear Take the wheel and steer~_

* * *

I bit the straw in my mouth down. Hard. Anything to keep me distracted from the fact that _Lyon_ is sitting across from me balancing my branch's check books. Oops, my bad. _Our_ branch. I bit down again on my straw cutting off the flow of iced tea.

"I thought you were over that habit," says Lyon.

I was lost momentarily. "Which habit?"

The corner of his lips twitched. "If I recited the whole list we would be here for the next two weeks. But," he pointed to the straw with the pen in his hand, "I meant that habit of yours. You're chewing on your straw."

My lips let go of the straw and I leaned back into my seat. "I only do it when I'm annoyed."

Lyon put his pen down to look at me and he closed the book in front of him. He raised his left eyebrow, "Oh?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Some habits just can't die."

We continued to stare at each other until Lisanna came by to take our orders. Ever since I came back to Lamia, and Lyon had been appointed to work beside me, coming to Strauss Diner for my lunch has been my escape. It was always an hour of bliss away from everyone at Lamia, most epecially from Lyon who always tried to follow me. Until Lyon found out where I was heading off to and showed up here before I did. I'm not going to relocate anywhere else. I grew fond of the diner. So much so that I will even put up with Lyon's clingy ass just to enjoy being away from the offices in Lamia.

"It's going to start getting chilly soon," started Lyon, looking out the window.

I looked out as well. We are already at the end of August. Meaning that students will soon start school again and I will have to deal with morning rush hour. Just the thought of traffic gets me annoyed, causing me to chew on my straw.

Summer will be over by the third week of September and then the fall season. Juvia always loved fall.

 _"Because I finally have an excuse to be basic!"_

 _"Basic, how?'_

 _"Warm boots, cute scarves and beanies, and spiced lattes!"_

I sipped at my tea remembering her explanation. I almost felt like grinning. I never understood why she liked spiced lattes. She had once let me taste her latte and there was nothing good about it; nothing but sugar, watery milk, and no caffeine. And certainly no spice!

I felt a tapping on my wrist and I looked at Lyon who was doing the tapping. His eyes were wide at something over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked while turning around.

"Vermillion Organization members," he semi-whispered.

A small but loud group of people was gathered at the front of the diner and all of them were hugging or kissing Lisanna on her cheeks.

I turned back to Lyon. "Why are you acting as if we're in high school again?"

He wrinkled his nose at me. "Because even in this adult world there are cliques." He opened the chech book again, pretending to look busy. "They better not be seated over here. I don't want to be seen with you."

Again, I cut the flow of ice tea. "If you're worried about appearances, then you shouldn't have called me over here in the first place. I was fine with just ignoring you from across the diner."

It wasn't long until Lisanna was actually bringing the group over to a large booth across the aisle from where Lyon and I were. Among the group was some very interesting looking people. Hell, the whole group was full of interesting looking; there was a lively brunette that requested a long list of alcoholic drinks, a man with wild orange hair similar to Hibiki Lates, a girl with short, messy hair tied back with a scarf, and a very annoyingly boisterous, pink haired man.

I glanced at Lyon, whom was also side-glancing at the group across from us. I finished up my tea, thinking how much more longer I would be able to join the group across the aisle and be able to leave Lamia behind.

My thoughts were interrupted when Lisanna delivered our food and refilled our drinks. Not even halfway through my meal that I began to feel bothered by something. I lowered my fork and turned my head slightly to see the pink-haired man sitting quietly and staring at me. He didn't even bother to whip his head away when our eyes met, like any other person would. We held a short staring contest, his piercing green eyes daring me to look away.

"Fullbuster," whispered Lyon. I didn't look away from the man. Why is he staring so intensly? "Fullbuster. Fullbuster. Fullbuster." I am seriously not liking this guy. When I get into V. O. I will make sure that I won't ever make his aquaintance.

 _"Gray_."

I finally looked away from the man to the Lyon, now feeling strangely annoyed that I was the first one to break eye contact. "What?!" I hissed.

"What the fuck were you doing? Were you two having a moment?" Asked Lyon. "If you were, I'm sorry that I interrupted."

"No, we weren't having a moment," I responded, finally forking the cold portion of food into my mouth.

Lyon stared at me for a moment. "Not you too," I deadpanned.

Lyon smirked. "Please, we both know I'm too good for you."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the group, who had now received their food. This time Pinky was eating while looking at me and talking to his coworkers with his mouth full. Disgusting.

I pushed my chair back. "I'm going to the restroom," I told Lyon. "Pick up the bill while I'm gone."

"You better pay me later!" Lyon called behind me.

I stared at the wall in the bathroom, thinking, why was that man staring at me? Most of all I need to contact Heartfilia. I haven't heard form her ever since she left my backyard. I did follow the plan like she told me, but I still need to hear if there is any progress from her side. I had contacted her by email. I'm not that stubborn, or petty, or headstrong to not contact her, especially about my branch's future.

The bathroom door swung open and in came the pink-haired man. Somewhere inside of my head, I was screaming violently. He came over to the urinals, and stopped at the one next to where I was! I wanted to knock my head against the wall. I willed myself to hurry up, hoping that he won't think of starting a conversation.

No. This man had the audacity to look over the partition between the urinals and let out a vague, "Hmph."

I frowned. What in the actual fuck is wrong with him?

I finished up and then moved to wash my hands. He followed suit. I am almost at my wit's end with this man.

"So, you take forever to pee," he said loudly. Thank God there's no one else in the bathroom.

"I'm done!" I said outloud. "What the fuck is your problem?"

He blinked. "What problem?"

Somewhere in my head, I had already murdered this man. "Why the fuck did you stare at me? Most of all, what was that 'hmph' for?"

"Well-"

I rubbed my face. "Wait, why did you even look over the partition?! And what the fuck is it with you taking the urinal next to the one already being used? Don't you know the rule?"

He held up his index finger. "Can you at least let me talk for a moment? Ok, thank you! I also had to pee."

I stared at him waiting for the rest. "Aren't you going to answer my other questions?"

He frowned. "Why should I?"

My eye twitched violently. It's like talking to a fucking child! Instead of dragging this man across the bathroom floor, I had to take in a few deep breaths to calm down. He is a part of Vermillion, and as much as he gets on my nerves, I had to remain calm; first impressions matter.

"Mr.-"

"Dragneel."

Odd name.

"-Dragneel, yes. Just answer me this question. Why were you staring at me?"

He was quiet for what seemed the longest time, until, "Why are we talking about this in a family-friendly diner?"

I gritted my teeth and pushed myself out the bathroom before blood could have been spilt. I headed out the diner and found Lyon at the end of the street on his phone.

I pulled him by the collar. "Let's go. Where did we park again?"

Lyon shoved his phone into his jacket pocket. "Whoa, what happened in the bathroom?"

I blood began to boil again. Anger must have been evident on my face because Lyon didn't bother to talk again.

* * *

I drummed my fingers over and over again, staring at the clock at the corner of my computer screen. I don't get off until seven, and I still had a couple of long hours to go. I glanced at Lyon at his area to the side of mine. I still grimace at the Chinese-style screens he insisted on putting around his area. "You're obviously going to be bothered with my presence in here all the time," is what he had said after I had been admitted back into Lamia. The screens still made his presence known.

I had already done all of my ork but it doesn't mean that I can clock out early, I'm still under surveillance. I need a good excuse to be able to leave.

It was then that Meredith had opened the door. Her hair is the shade of bubblegum pink like usual, not the brown like I saw that one time at the supermarket.

"Meredy, what brings you here?" announced Lyon while moving the screens aside.

I slight blush spread across her cheekbones, but faded when she snapped out of it. What does she in that good for nothing?

"Actually, I'm here to tell Mr. Fullbuster that he can leave early."

"What?" I asked. Thank fucking God!

"Someone negotiated with Ooba about you leaving early tonight. Something about an important meeting," she informed. "I'd say you have a guardian angel, Mr. Fullbuster."

"Maybe I do," I replied.

* * *

I almost practically skipped out of the elevator and into the parking garage with my satchel hanging on my shoulder. I had never considered using a satchel before, but it arrived randomly in the mail with an anonymous note congratulating me on me moving forward. I had assumed it was from Heartfilia, she's crazy enough to do something like that.

I had unlocked my car from afar when a figure stepped out from pillar beside it.

"Gray."

I squinted, and released the fist I had formed. "You can get arrested for that."

Heartfilia strolled out and leaned against the driver side. I felt my eye twitch. She had been missing on me for a long while, and then she has the audacity to appear like an alley cat and act like nothing has happened.

"You're angry, aren't you?" she teased.

I moved her aside to get into my car. I didn't say anything as she held the door open. "Are you?"

"Keep guessing," I muttered.

"Well, I'm glad to be able to make you happy now. Guess what?"

"Why are you acting like a kid?"

"Fine, this kid will leave," she said, and let go of the car door and began to stalk off.

I exhaled heavily. "What is it?"

She turned around and stood where she was. "I have gotten most part of your company accepted into V.O."

I cocked my head. "You're lying."

She shook her head. "I'm not."

I got off the still running car. It's unbelievable. I wanted to actually hug her. I am so close.

"Right now, I have it entering the preliminary stages before it can enter the final phase," she continued, "but there's one thing that I will need you to do. Something that will play a big part in this."

I would do anything right now to get it finalized. "What is it?"

"You're gonna have to control your anger issues."

 **End of Chapter 9**


End file.
